pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Age of Conquest
The Age of Conquest ist eine Chronik, die seit dem Sommer 2018 aktiv gespielt wird und nach gegenwärtigem Stand noch nicht abgeschlossen ist. Die Handlung spielt dabei in der fiktiven Welt Arceiron und basiert auf dem Regelwerk "Dungeons & Dragons 5e". Die Welt und viele darin vorkommenden Elemente sind stark von den klassischen Welten des DnD Multiversums inspiriert, jedoch komplett von Diesen unabhängig und nicht verknüpft. Die Handlungselemente, handelnde Personen und etliche Elemente der Welt entstammen komplett der Feder des Dungeon Masters der Chronik. Die Handlung spielt in der fiktiven Welt Arceiron im Königreich von Aurun, welches sich im 50. Jahr nach einer Rebellion des mysteriösen Overlord gegen den früheren König befindet. Kaum Jemand erinnert sich mehr an eine Zeit vor der Herrschaft des gegenwärtigen Regenten. Das Reich ist seither wilder und kriegerischer geworden und die Bewohner müssen sich mit den harten Gesetzen abfinden, die vorherrschen. Die Geschichten folgen primär den Wegen der Abenteurer, sogenannten "Rattenfängern", die im Reich keinen besonders guten Ruf genießen und vielerorts verachtet sind, jedoch genau die Aufgaben für die kleinen Leute übernehmen, um welche sich der Overlord und seine Armeen nicht kümmern. So sind diese wackeren Krieger beim Volk oftmals beliebt, doch bei der Obrigkeit verachtet. Zusammenfassung Im Mittelpunkt der Handlung stehen in der 1. Staffel Alexasar Dayne, ein Kriegspriester von einer kleinen Insel im Norden des Reiches, der ein ritterliches Vermächtnis in sich trägt und den Eid geschworen hat, der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden und Kolgar Thoradin, ein Krieger der Zwerge, der den Namen seines Clans reinwaschen und die Herrschaft seines Volkes stabilisieren will. Begleitet werden die Beiden auf Ihrer Reise von diversen anderen Streitern, die alle eigene Träume und Ziele verfolgen. Nach und nach findet sich die Gruppe zusammen und muss sich dem Aufmarsch der Roten Horde stellen, einer gewaltigen Armee aus Orcs und Grünhäuten, die das Ziel verfolgen, den gesamten Kingswood und später das ganze Königreich von Aurun zu überrennen und die dort lebenden Menschen zu vernichten. Während Sie Truppen mobilisieren, Verbündete rekrutieren und die Bewohner des Landstrichs auf den Konflikt einschwören, müssen sich die Helden Ihren ganz eigenen Problemen stellen und erkennen außerdem bald, dass hinter diesem Krieg mit dem Herr der Asche und dessen finsterem Kult noch eine ganz andere Macht mit zwielichtigen Motiven steht. Zu Beginn der 2. Staffel haben die Rattenfänger unter schweren Verlusten einen Sieg gegen die Rote Horde in der Schlacht der Asche erkämpft und die Start Northfield sowie die Baronie des Kingswood gerettet. Im Zuge der Ereignisse ist die Gruppe jedoch auseinandergebrochen und nun an verschiedenen Orten verstreut. Auch hat der Herr der Asche mit dieser Niederlage nur einen Rückschlag erlitten, doch ist Er weiterhin eine massive, wenn auch unsichtbare, Bedrohung für die Sicherheit des gesamten Königreichs von Aurun. Alexasar und Kolgar haben mit den Nachwirkungen der Schlacht und den dadurch entstandenen neuen Bedingungen zu kämpfen und machen sich auf die Suche nach Ihren verschwundenen Kameraden. Unterstützung erhalten Sie dabei von der Kriegerin Juno Sariel, welche den Auftrag hat, die Rattenfänger in die Hauptstadt, nach Dawnlight, zu bringen. Dort lernt die Gruppe dann mit Lancinnei Reginaux ein junges Mädchen und Nichte von Alexasar kennen, welche als Mündel und Knappe der Gruppe fortan folgen soll, was eine zusätzliche, schwierige Aufgabe für Diese darstellt. Zugleich erkennen die Rattenfänger nach und nach die Zusammenhänge in diesem ganzen Konflikt und erfahren, dass die Rote Horde nur der Vorbote einer weit schlimmeren Bedrohung war: der Schatten des Todes selbst liegt über der Welt der Sterblichen und der Aufmarsch der Untoten hat bereits begonnen. Es liegt nun an den Abenteurern, dem entschlossen entgegen zu treten, ehe ganz Aurun im eisigen Würgegriff des Todes zerstört wird. Geschichte Staffel I: Kapitel 1: Eine schicksalshafte Begegnung Kapitel 2: Gefahr am Horizont Kapitel 3: Aufmarsch der Roten Horde Kapitel 4: Die Schlacht um Thornhold Kapitel 5: Die Natur & der Tod Kapitel 6: Im Auftrag der Mondgöttin Kapitel 7: Falsches Festmahl Kapitel 8: Dämonenfäule Kapitel 9: Im Namen der Rechtschaffenheit Kapitel 10: Das Massaker von Seafield Kapitel 11: Ritterliches Erbe Kapitel 12: Eidbrecher Kapitel 13: Der Wille der Götter Kapitel 14: Tochter der See Kapitel 15: Die Schlacht der Asche Staffel II: Kapitel 16: Rettung aus dem Kingswood Kapitel 17: Auf neuen Pfaden Kapitel 18: Der Weg nach Dawnlight Kapitel 19: Bürden der Familie Kapitel 20: Vorboten des Todes Kapitel 21: Verbundene Schicksale Kapitel 22: Neue Gefahren, Neue Hoffnung Kapitel 23: Des Waldläufer's Prüfung Kapitel 24: Der Ruf der Kriegsmaid Kapitel 25: Eine wahre Legende Kapitel 26: Sünden der Vorväter Kapitel 27: Von Fey & Dämonen Kapitel 28: Pfade des Feywild Kapitel 29: Im Grabmal des Adlerkönigs Protagonisten * Alexasar "Alec" Dayne (Mensch, Kleriker, Domäne des Sturms) Alexasar "Alec" Dayne ist ein Sturmpriester in Diensten der Göttin Erzaria, der den größten Teil seines Lebens auf der entlegenen Boreas Insel verbrachte, wo Er deren Ideologie als "Wächter des Nordens" für sich übernommen hat und die Macht des Sturms zu schätzen lernte, die Ihn prägte. Er war vormals ein Kriegspriester, der jahrelang glaubte, ein Champion des Gottes Temporus zu sein, bis dies als Täuschung des Gottes der Tyrannei, Bane, aufgedeckt wurde. Dennoch ist Er ein loyales Mitglied des Ordens der Dawn Hammer geblieben. Ferner ist Er ein Angehöriger des für seine Ehre berühmten Hauses Dayne des Kontinents Dûadia und einer der Letzten seiner Familie im Königreich von Aurun. Er ist ein Schwertkämpfer, der seiner verstorbenen Freundin geschworen hat, der Beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden, auf dass sein Ruhm bis in alle Himmel zu Ihr reicht. * Kolgar Thoradin (Goldzwerg, Barbar, Pfad des Eisens) Ein grimmiger Zwerg aus dem Gebirge von Khazahk, welcher der Familie "Valorhearth" entstammt, den Wächtern des Throns. Ferner ist Er Mitglied der berühmten Eliteeinheit der "Ironbreaker". Seit sein Vater mit dem Hammer der Königswürde spurlos verschwunden ist, welcher den nächsten König bestimmt, folgt Kolgar seiner Spur, um die Ehre seiner Familie zu retten. Zwei Dinge sind Kolgar wichtig: Kampf und Alkohol. Kommt Beides zusammen, wird Kolgar zu einem unaufhaltbaren Sturm von Kampfkraft und Ausdauer und ist beinahe nicht zu bezwingen. Sein Leichtsinn und seine Torheit haben Ihn zeitweise in die Dienste der urtümlichen Kreatur Leviathan gezwungen, welche Kolgar die Macht des Ozeans im Kampf einsetzen ließen, Ihn aber auch an die urtümliche Kraft des Elements Wasser banden. Nach der Konfrontation mit dem Eisendrachen Venrys, bei welcher sich Kolgar opferte, um seine Kameraden zu retten, wurde Er von dem Drachen als "Eisenzwerg" ins Leben zurückgebracht. Seitdem kann Er die Kräfte des Eisens für sich einsetzen und ist damit ein stahlharter Gegner und noch stärkerer Kämpfer geworden. * Cale O'Lear (Mensch, Ranger, Archetyp des Horizontläufers) Ein menschlicher Waldläufer, der für seine Vorwitzigkeit und Unbekümmertheit, besonders gegenüber Frauen, bekannt ist. Er ist ein meisterhafter Fährtenleser und kann sich in Wäldern nahezu völlig unerkannt bewegen. Er verbrachte sein ganzes Leben in den Wäldern des Kingswood an der Seite seines Bruders und beschützte seine Heimat Thornhold vor Gefahren, bis sein Bruder von einem gewaltigen Greif getötet wurde. Cale hat geschworen an der Kreatur Vergeltung zu üben, was Ihm letztlich, dank der Gunst der Göttin Arthemia, auch gelingt. Er hat überdies eine große Verbundenheit zur Natur, die soweit geht, dass Er sogar die mystische Sprache der Druiden verstehen kann. * Vaira Brightwater † (Mensch, Zauberin, Schule der Hervorrufung) Eine junge Zauberin und Novizin der Akademie von Winterhold. Sie ist die jüngere Schwester der berühmten Keira Brightwater, einer angesehenen Erzmagierin und strebt danach, eines Tages genauso gut und berühmt wie Ihre Schwester zu sein. Dafür ist Sie wissbegierig und unermüdlich dabei, zu lernen und sich zu verbessern, besitzt aber auch eine gewisse Naivität gegenüber der Welt und Ihren Gefahren. Sie ist überdies das jüngste Kind von Haus Brightwater. Sie wird während der Schlacht der Asche durch die Fäulnismagie von Vora'thul getötet. * Adyra Mooncairn (Waldelf, Druide, Zirkel des Mondes) Eine mysteriöse Waldelfe unbekannten Alters, die als letzte Hinterbliebene Ihres Volkes viele Jahrzehnte in der Einsamkeit des Kingswood gelebt und die Natur gegen alle Gefahren verteidigt hat. Erst mit dem Einfall der Roten Horde, welche den Wald massiv schädigten und der Ankunft des Herrn der Asche war Sie gezwungen, Ihr einsames Leben aufzugeben und sich Anderen anzuschließen, um gegen diese Bedrohung kämpfen zu können. Sie ist stets konzentriert und ernst, versteht oftmals keinen Humor und ist in zivilisierter Umgebung unbeholfen, da Sie die sozialen Gepflogenheiten nicht begreifen und nicht umsetzen kann. Sie fühlt sich den Tieren und der Natur näher als den Menschen oder den Elfen. * Juno Sariel (Aasimar, Kämpfer, Archetyp des Kampfmeisters) Eine mächtige Kampfmeisterin, die zur seltenen Spezies der Aasimar gehört. Nachdem Sie als Kind mit ansehen musste, wie Ihr menschlicher Vater Ihretwegen getötet wurde, beschritt Sie einen martialischen Weg, welcher Sie schwer zeichnete. Später wurde Sie von einem Waffenmeister aus dem fernen Osten ausgebildet, der Sie damit vor sich selbst rettete und schloss sich, nach dessen tragischem Fall in die Dunkelheit, dem Militär des Overlords an, in dessen Rängen Sie es bis zum Mitglied der Königsgarde brachte. Sie strebt danach, herauszufinden, wer Sie wirklich ist, indem Sie Ihre Mutter findet und Ihrem Meister Frieden bringt, der von einem mysteriösen Fluch beherrscht wird und seitdem spurlos verschwunden ist. Sie wirkt unscheinbar, ist mit Ihrem mächtigen Schwert "Reue" jedoch eine unerbittliche Gegnerin im Kampf. * Varen Cresthill (Mensch, Paladin, Eid der Vergeltung) Ein menschlicher Paladin, der sein gesamtes Leben beim Orden der Rechtschaffenen Faust verbracht und von Diesen zu einer Waffe gegen die Mächte des Bösen und der Finsternis ausgebildet wurde. Scheinbar haben schreckliche Ereignisse in seiner frühen Jugend Ihn dazu gebracht, den Eid der Vergeltung zu schwören, um alle bösen Taten strafen zu können. Er ist rechtschaffen und aufrichtig und lebt die Ideale von Ritterlichkeit und Heldenmut. Jedoch ist Er kein blinder Streiter für seine Sache, sondern wertet Taten höher als Abstammung oder Herkunft. So glaubte Er als Einziges den Rattenfängern und war eine treibende Kraft hinter der Rekrutierung seines Ordens für den Krieg gegen die Rote Horde. * Lancinnei Reginaux (Mensch, Commoner, Keine Spezialisierung) Ein junges Mädchen, die als Tochter des einflussreichen Adligen Tibault Reginaux in der Hauptstadt des Königreichs von Aurun, in Dawnlight, aufgewachsen ist. Von klein auf träumte Sie davon Ritterin zu werden, glaubte aber stets, Ihr Vater hätte kein Verständnis für Ihre Träume und hielt diese deshalb vor Ihm geheim. Mit der Ankunft von Alec in Ihrem Haus, der von Ihrem Vater herbeigeholt wurde, erhält Sie die Gelegenheit, die Welt zu sehen und sich Ihre Träume doch noch zu erfüllen. Tibault handelt mit Alec aus, dass Dieser Lancinnei als Knappe mitnimmt und Sie ausbildet. Seitdem folgt Sie Ihrem Onkel unerschütterlich und stoisch, aber auch etwas naiv, durch die Welt. * 'Amber '† (Pixie, Keine Klasse, Keine Spezialisierung) Amber ist eine Pixie, die mit Ihren Freundinnen und Ihrem Schwarm aus unbekannten Gründen nicht im Feywild, sondern im Faergoth lebte. Bei einem Angriff eines dämonischen Nalfeshnee wurden Ihre Freundinnen allesamt getötet und nur Amber überlebte. Sie begegnete kurz darauf der Gruppe um Alec und Kolgar und schloss rasch Freundschaft mit Lancinnei. Auf die Bitte des Mädchens hin half die Gruppe der Pixie, den Dämon zu vernichten und schloss sich der Gemeinschaft letztlich an. Seitdem ist Sie Lancinnei's ständige Begleiterin und beschützt das Mädchen vor Gefahren und Feinden, so gut Sie kann. Zugleich beteiligt Sie sich todesmutig an Kämpfen gegen die finsteren Mächte und ist bestrebt, Ihren Beitrag zu leisten, um die untoten Armeen und den Vormarsch des Dämonenprinzen Orcus aufzuhalten. So führt Sie Ihre Kameraden schließlich zum Schrein der Mondgöttin Selùne im Faergoth, doch kurz vor dem Ziel kommt es zu einer Auseinandersetzung mit dem grünen Drachen Rimrecrass. Alec's Warnungen ignorierend, beteiligt sich Amber an dem Kampf gegen das mächtige Monster und fällt dabei dessen giftigem Atem zum Opfer, wobei Sie letztlich stirbt. * 'Corvyna Nightbreeze '† (Shadar-Kai, Paladin, Eid unbekannt) Corvyna Nightbreeze ist eine Shadar-Kai, eine Elfe, die vom Einfluss der Rabenkönigin gezeichnet ist und diese als ihre Herrin verehrt. Sie wurde ausgesandt, der Bedrohung durch die Armeen der Toten ein Ende zu setzen und den Dämonenprinzen Orcus daran zu hindern, die Welt der Sterblichen zu betreten. Zu diesem Zweck tut Sie sich mit Alec, Kolgar und den Anderen zusammen, da diese aktiv gegen die Untoten zu Felde ziehen. Sie ist verschlossen und mysteriös und nur wenig ist, abseits Ihrer offensichtlichen Ziele im Namen Ihrer Herrin, über Sie bekannt. Sie stirbt bereits kurze Zeit nachdem Sie den Rattenfängern zur Flucht aus Black Rose Castle verholfen und diese vor den Soldaten des Overlords gerettet hat, im Kampf, ehe Ihre neuen Kameraden mehr über Sie oder Ihre Motive erfahren konnten. Popkulturelle Referenzen Derzeit wurden noch keine Referenzen der Popkultur in die Chronik eingebaut oder haben darin eine aktive Rolle gespielt. Crossover Derzeit bestehen noch keine Crossover mit anderen Geschichten, die in derselben Welt angesiedelt sind. Behind the Scenes * Die Welt von Arceiron besitzt eine eigene Zeitrechnung. So werden Ereignisse stets an der Jahreszahl des Zeitalters gemessen, in welchem Sie stattfanden. Die Welt befindet sich derzeit im "Age of Men" (Abkürzung: AoM), dem Zeitalter der Menschen. Hier wird zu Beginn der Handlung das Jahr 3168 geschrieben, an welchem sich Ereignisse und Gegebenheiten orientieren. * Jüngere Ereignisse innerhalb des aktuellen Zeitalters werden oftmals auch seit dem Fall des Aurunischen Imperiums gemessen, welches das größte und einflussreiche Imperium überhaupt gewesen war. Daher erfolgt die Jahresangabe häufig mit dem Zusatz "FAE" (Fall Aurunian Empire). Zu Beginn der Handlung wird das Jahr 562 FAE geschrieben. * Vor der aktuellen Handlung bestand bereits eine Chronik, welche im selben Universum gespielt hatte, jedoch aus diversen Gründen vorzeitig beendet wurde. Etliche Elemente und Charaktere dieser vorherigen Geschichte fanden jedoch den Weg in die neue Chronik. So hatte z.B. Varen Cresthill bereits einen Auftritt in der vorherigen Chronik, ein Ereignis, das nun als Teil seiner Hintergrundgeschichte in der Vergangenheit angelegt ist. Ferner erwähnt Lady Serena of Ravenholm bei Ihrer Begegnung mit den Rattenfängern, dass Sie auf der Suche nach einem besonderen, magischen Schwert ist, welches sich im Besitz der vormaligen Protagonisten befand. Kategorie:Laufende Chroniken